Ese era él
by dened01
Summary: Te arrepentirás Law... o admites tu posición o...sólo muere.


Ok, esta es una idea básica para una historia, hace mucho que no escribo, pero esto me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Como dije, es la idea básica, quiero darle forma, hay varios errores e inconsistencias en el desarrollo y algunos personajes como que "los olvidé". Tomen esto como un borrador para poder aclarar las ideas.  
ONE PIECE no me pertenece, si no a Eichiro Oda.

* * *

Ese era él, encubierto por un mar de mentiras, traiciones y un corazón que jamás le correspondería, o eso creía.

En cierta pequeña isla perdida entre los mares de nuevo mundo, el barco de los sombre de paja se posa en un pequeño puerto improvisado. A su lado emerge de las profundidades un submarino, dejando ver por su escotilla a la tripulación de los piratas heart.  
Ok, dos poderosas tripulaciones en una pequeña isla ¿Cómo aliadas? Eso si era extraño.

Más aún cuando en su viaje de reconocimiento por la isla, la pelirroja navegante examina con cuidado, junto a su nuevo amigo/peluche Bepoo, una ruinas… ambos, bastante idiotas hay que decir, sólo entraron, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco sus energías se gastaban, era como si algo o alguien estuviera drenando su energía vital. Ya al borde del cansancio una risa escalofriante susurrando un "mira mira a quien tenemos aquí" se acerca desde las sombras, dejando ver a Eustass Kidd. Aprovechando la sorpresa creada en ambos visitantes se acerca riendo con una voz que tronaba entre lo enfermizo y lo extraño de sus pensamientos, roza con sus dedos la suave piel de porcelana de Nami provocando en esta un escalofrío horrible, paralizando por completo su cuerpo.

La duda más grande en la la cabeza de Nami, era ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Y mentalmente gritaba por ayuda; no sabía que desde su partida habían pasado 4 horas, tiempo más que suficiente para ir y volver desde el centro de esa pequeña isla, provocando la preocupación de todos pues, habían miembros de ambas bandas involucrados.

En la escalofriante escena de Kidd acariciando la cara de pánico de Nami , realmente era como si ese hombre, por llamarlo asi, se alimentara del miedo. Entra desenfrenado Luffy, como si pudiera escuchar los llamados ahogados de auxilio de su navegante. Junto a él se encuentra Trafalgar Law. Para Kidd no podría ser mejor, ahí estaba el maldito que de sus pensamientos no desaparece, y si no lo hacia por las buenas, será por las malas, esta vez estaba preparado. Con un chasquido de sus dedos el pelirrojo abre unas compuertas ( la vez que arroja a la navegante a los brazos de Law y a Bepoo a los pies del mismo ), de las compuertas, a paso lento, calmado y sensual, aparece la que muchos llaman "la bruja del mar". Su largo pelo avellana y ojos miel, junto a una piel blanca como porcelana, la hacían exótica, como si tuviera un magnetismo único. Mira con odio a donde se encontraba Law y al verlo sujetando a Nami, su pelo se empieza a mover suavemente y un cansancio extremo golpea a todos los presentes. Luffy quien de nada se entera, sólo pide a su navegante de vuelta, ya que su cansancio lo confunde con hambre y quiere carne.

En los ojos de Law se ve que conoce a aquella mujer, mira a Kidd y este con su cara triunfante que revela una sonrisa que dice: te atrapé. En los ojos de la "bruja" muy pocas cosas se dejan ver, una de ellas "ira y celos". Trafalgar sabe que de aquí no saldrá bien librado, arroja a Nami a Luffy y dice: Corre, tu navegante no conoce haki y si sigue aquí morirá. Luffy no sabe que hacer, si poner a salvo a la única mujer que algo distinto provoca en él, o luchar contra aquella bruja que tan desgastados los tiene.

Mientras Luffy continúa en sus cavilaciones Law activa su "room" y susurra: quien gane de nosotros responderá ante el otro.

Por su parte la "bruja" lo mira y susurra: "Room". Creando un domo de exactamente las mismas dimensiones que el creado por el cirujano de la muerte, era un declaración de guerra.

Ajeno a esto, Kidd sólo ríe y piensa: No me desilusiones Al, el volverá a mi, y tu querido Law aprenderás a jamás herir a una mujer… mal por ti, Al pateará tu trasero… pero tranquilo, que en mis brazos sanaras y admitirás tu posición o ...sólo… morirás.

* * *

Ok, ha llegado la hora de tirarle piedras a la autora!  
lo siento, era sólo una idea.  
Saludos!


End file.
